


Babel Fish - A SuperCorp Soulmate AU

by DKGwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/pseuds/DKGwrites
Summary: It starts as a whisper in the back of your mind; the tiniest voice urging you to your soulmate.  “You’re getting warmer,” it urges as you move closer to them.  The voice is quiet though, so quiet at first, and you need to concentrate to hear it.  If you choose, you can push it away.  If you’re heartsick, broken, have lost too much, you just might do so.  Then, when your soulmate is closer, and the voice becomes louder, when you’re ready, the voice becomes clear.  It speaks in your soulmate’s voice and tells you things about them preparing you for the person that will be your other half and urging you to find them.  Sometimes, another problem arises.  You see, it speaks in their native tongue.





	Babel Fish - A SuperCorp Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have felt that soulmate stories are overdone. There seem to be maybe a half-dozen premises and people retrod over them again and again. However, RhinoMouse has been putting some out daily of late, and I'm a huge fan of this writer's work. It's inspired me to kick one out into the world of fanfic. Anyway, here it is, and if you aren't familiar with RhinoMouse, go give this writer a look. They're worth your time. - D.G.

Sister movie nights were usually a good time.  The Danvers sisters relaxed, laughed, made poor food choices that only Alex would regret the next day, and mainly bonded.  Tonight, however, was different.  Oh, there was still some rom-com on the TV.  Pizza with extra grease sat on paper plates, and Alex was peeling the label off her second beer.  Her gaze flicked from the TV to her younger sister as it had been doing for the last twenty minutes.  Kara, who normally would be laughing or sighing appropriately, seemed to be in her own world tonight.

Grabbing the remote and flicking off the TV, Alex turned to her sister.  “Okay, out with it.  What’s up?”

“Huh?  What?”

“Don’t ‘huh what’ me, Kara.  You’re completely checked out tonight.  Where’s your head because it’s certainly not here?”

“No, it…” As a crinkle appeared between her brows, Kara’s eyes moved left, and her concentration wavered.

Poking her sister in the crinkle, Alex said, “Very convincing.  Now spill.  What’s bothering you?”

“Well, it’s…” Looking down at her hands and sighing, Kara admitted, “The voice is back.”

“The voice?  What voice?  What are you…?” With a quick intake of air, Alex grabbed her sister’s hand.  “Wait, do you mean your soulmate?”

Meeting her sister’s gaze, Kara nodded.

“When did it start?”

“Maybe a week ago,” Kara admitted.

“Kara, your soulmate has been close for a week, and you’re just now saying something about it?  Is that why you almost got your butt handed to you in that fight two days ago?”

With a shrug, Kara replied, “When we landed downtown, it suddenly got really loud.  It was hard to concentrate.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I’m...Alex, I’m not ready.”

“I’d say the voice says otherwise.” Before her sister could disagree, Alex added, “Kara, you’ve been pushing it away since you came to Earth.  It made sense then.  You were a young alien, and you’d lost so much.  You needed time to heal.  Now you’re so much stronger, so capable and strong.  You’ve got friends and a family that loves you.  You’ve got a good career, and you fly around saving the world.  Aren’t you ready to share that with someone?”

With a heavy sigh, Kara admitted, “I don’t know.  Dating has never been my strong point.  I’m kind of better at carrying planes.”

Alex laughed.  “Well, maybe your soulmate will need a plane carried.”

With a smile, Kara asked, “You think?”

“Who knows.  The universe seems to know what it’s doing.  It will put you together with your right piece. Out of all of Krypton, you and Clark made it here, and you both have soulmates on Earth.  Kara, that has to mean something.”

Thoughtfully, Kara nodded.  “Yeah, yeah, you’re right Alex.”

“Okay, so, what is the voice telling you about your soulmate?”

“No idea.”

“What do you mean, no idea?”

“I don’t know what the language is,” Kara admitted.  “It isn’t one I speak.  I’m not even sure it’s one native to Earth.  It’s pretty, but it’s strange.”

“Oh.”  Nodding, Alex said, “That makes sense.  I mean, I’ve been there.  Spanish was a lot easier to figure out, and I got great grades in it in high school when I realized I’d need it to help find my soulmate one day.”

“And now you’re fluent.”

“One of the perks of having a soulmate who’s fluent in Spanish, yes.”  Alex smiled.  “So, hey, you get another language.  You just have to find your soulmate.  So, how are we going to go about that when we can’t figure out what the voice is telling us about them?”

“No clue, but I do know one thing.”

Leaning forward, Alex waited.

“I need more pizza.  This isn’t a topic to be discussed on an empty stomach.”

Sitting back and smiling, Alex said, “That’s the little sister I know and love.”

 

<><> 

 

At L-Corp the next day, Lena Luthor sat at her desk with a look of deep concentration on her face.  Sunlight streamed in through the floor to ceiling windows.  It was another lovely day in National City.

Clearing her throat from where she sat in the chair on the other side of the desk, Jess said, “Miss Luthor, is there anything else?”

“Jessica.”  Lena seemed to startle back to full awareness.  “I’m so sorry.  I must have...What did you ask me?”

With a small smile, Jess put her iPad on her lap.  “Miss Luthor, perhaps this is none of my business, but I’ve worked for you for two years now, and I believe we have an excellent working relationship.”  Jess waited until Lena inclined her head in agreement and as an indication for Jess to continue.  “You’re always prepared, always three steps ahead of everyone else, but lately you seem very distracted.  If you need someone to talk to…”

“Oh…no.”  Lena shook her head.  “I couldn’t.”

“Miss Luthor, you know you can trust my discretion.  I hope I’ve proven that to you in this time.  Now, whatever is bothering you, it’s obviously interfering with your work.  Forgive me if I’m overstepping, but even if this is a personal matter, sometimes it helps to speak with someone.  Is there someone else you’d rather speak with?”

Shaking her head again, Lena sunk into her chair.  “There’s no one.”

“Then can I help?”

“Well…” Leaning forward, forearms pressing onto the desktop, Lena asked, “What was it like for you when you found Eric?”

“My husband?”

Lena nodded.

“Well, it was…” Suddenly, Jess’ eyes widened.  “Miss Luthor, are you hearing your soulmate?”

Very slowly, Lena nodded.

“Oh, my God, Lena.”  Jess blinked, not even aware she’d called her employer by her first name.  “That’s...You need to do something.  You need to find them.  What is the voice saying?”

“Not a clue.”

“...what?”

“I can’t understand a word it’s saying outside of my name.”

“Oh…”  Jess nodded.  “Well, that happens.  Lots of people find soulmates from other countries.  Do you know what language it is?”

Again, very slowly, Lena moved her head but this time back and forth as she shook it.  “It’s the strangest thing.  The language is lovely and melodic with these rising and falling tones, but then there are these clicks and almost hum noises.  It’s like nothing I’ve ever heard linguistically.”

“And it’s your…?” Tentatively, Jess pointed at her own head.

“Well, either that or I’m going crazy,” Lena joked, then stopped smiling when she saw the look on Jess’ face.  “I’m not going crazy.  I’m not like Lex.  I’m not going crazy.  I heard this years ago.  I think I was eleven the first time the whispers started.”

“Wait, your soulmate didn’t speak to you until you were eleven?  Miss Luthor, that’s not right...unless they’re a lot younger than you.”

“Well, I hope not.  I mean, I’m not that old.  I’m only in my twenties.  Maybe they’re just not very...verbal?”

“Maybe,” Jess said considering, then added, “Or maybe they were just very far away.”

“Like China?”

“Farther,” Jess said.

“Oh...you mean Australia?”

With an eye roll, Jess said, “Farther.”

“Jessica, there’s nowhere on the planet that’s...oh.”  Lena blinked several times.  “But I’m a Luthor.”

“And?”

“Well, it can’t be because...because...I’m a Luthor.”

“And having someone from ‘out of town’ for a soul mate would be a problem for you?”

“For me?” Lena waved a hand dismissively.  “Jess, I’m not the one that would have the problem.  Don’t you think this other person would have a problem with the fact that **I’m a Luthor**?”

“You keep saying that like it matters.”

“Well, doesn’t it?” Lena fired back.

A smile slowly growing on her face, Jess said, “Not according to the universe, and the universe always knows best.”

Sinking back into her chair again, her elbow on the arm of her chair and her cheek on her hand, Lena said, “Well...fuck.  But...I’m a Luthor.”

 

<><> 

 

Supergirl sat around the briefing table at the DEO.  Winn was going through some technical specs about what they’d learned on the group that was attacking public figures using alien weaponry.  The rest of the team listened attentively while Supergirl’s attention was spilt as it had been of late.  Suddenly, her head lifted and she stared at the ceiling, her whole posture shifting upward.  Slowly, every part of her lost contact with the floor and chair as she began to float just a few inches above those surfaces.

“Hey,” Alex whispered, grabbing her sister’s hand and attention.  “What’s going on with you?”

“Up there,” Supergirl replied quietly, pointing toward the ceiling.  “Right now, up there.”

Looking up at the ceiling which seemed no different than any other time, Alex lifted her eyebrows.  “Do we have mice?”

“No, my...the voice.  It’s coming closer, and it’s up there.”

“In the ceiling?”

Head shaking, Supergirl replied, “Higher.”

“Flying?”

“I guess?  Maybe this language is alien, and that’s why—”

“Supergirl, Agent Danvers,” J’onn said, clearing his throat.  “Is there something you two would like to add to this briefing so that the whole team can be appraised?”

As everyone looked at them, Alex offered up a small smile.  “No, Sir.  It’s just that Supergirl, she’s been—”  Her sister’s hand grabbing her wrist stopped her.

As their gazes met, Supergirl shook her head briefly.

With a sigh, Alex straightened up and returned to a professional manner.  “No, Sir.  Nothing that we need to bring up to the team at this time.  Please, carry on.”

“Thank you for your permission, Agent Danvers.”  J’onn leveled his gaze at her for a moment before looking away.  “Agent Schott, please continue with the briefing.”

“Yeah, yeah, right.  So, like I was saying, I got a good reading on the energy signatures they used at the last robbery.  I’ve created a program which will alert us should they so much as power up one of these weapons again. It’s pretty ingenious if I do say so myself...and I do.  Anyway…”

As Winn kept talking, Supergirl looked toward the ceiling again.  Her attention wavered from the room, and she strained her hearing pushing away from the voices in the room, away from the voice within her own mind, as she searched out anything in the outside world that could give her an answer.

 

<><> 

 

Overhead, Lena’s tension grew the whole time the helicopter crossed National City’s skyline.  She drummed fingers, then purposefully forced her shoulders to relax.  Closing her eyes, she placed her hands palms up on her legs and practiced some breathing exercises that were supposed to relieve anxiety.  For instance, if someone with a fear of flying happened to be streaking through the air in a helicopter, this was supposed to help...supposed to.

As they continued to move across the city, Lena’s brows furrowed.  She squirmed in her seat, eventually reaching up to adjust the noise reducing headset she was wearing because... Eyes opening, she looked over at the pilot.  “Stop!  Stop here!”

“Ma’am, it’s not a car.  I can’t just pull over.”

“It’s a helicopter. It hovers.  Do that.”  When he didn’t obey immediately, she added, “Do it now!”

The man adjusted the controls, hovering the helicopter high above the city.  “Why am I doing this?”

“Shhh.  She’s close.”

“Who’s close?”

“Shhh,” Lena repeated.  “Damn, I wish I could understand her.  Down there, what’s down there?”

“Uh...National City.”

Lena shot the man a withering look.  “Thank you, google maps.  What I mean is, what part of National City is that?  What buildings are those?”

The man shrugged.  “Ma’am, I have no idea.  I’m not the traffic guy.  If it doesn’t have a helipad, or it isn’t a skyscraper, it doesn’t make my radar.”

Grumbling, Lena pointed toward the city below.  “Take us lower.”

“Lower?”

“Yes, down, take us down.  I need to see where we are.”

“Look, ma’am, I can see you’re agitated, but that isn’t how this thing works.  I pick you up at your building and fly you to your destination.  This isn’t Viet Nam, and we don’t drop down in the middle of wherever we want.  We have a scheduled flight path, and we follow that.”  When Lena opened her mouth to argue, the man continued, “Anyway, there’s nowhere for me to land, and there’s tons of wiring in the way.  We need to stay up here.”

Grumbling, Lena said, “Fine.”  She snapped open her phone and dialed a number in her contacts.  “Jess, I need you to get me my location, immediately.”

_“Miss Luthor?  What’s going on?”_

“What’s going on is someone very important is very close to me, and I need to figure out where, but I’m stuck in a Goddamn helicopter.  My pilot here couldn’t find his ass with both hands let alone the name of the streets below us, so I need your help.”

 _“Oh…”_  There was a pause and the sound of typing.   _“I can use the signal in your phone to track you, but it won’t be exact.  GPS technology is purposefully inexact for safety’s sake.”_

Lena nodded.  “Get me a general area.  Maybe she works here.  Maybe she lives here.  It’s loud and steady, Jess.  This is it.  I know, this is it.”

 _“You sound excited.”_  There was a smile in Jess’ voice.

“I’m in a helicopter hovering above National City.  I’m a little worked up.”

Clearing his throat, the pilot said, “Ma’am, I can’t just stay here.  I have a job, and there are protocols.  I need to—”

“Move this helicopter, and you’ll be out of a job tomorrow.”

“I don’t work for you,” the man reminded Lena.

“Move this helicopter, and by this time tomorrow, you won’t work for anyone,” she replied.

They held gazes for a few minutes before the man radioed in that they’d be delayed for a few minutes.

Finally, Jess got back to Lena and said, “ _Okay, I have your location zeroed down to a few blocks on the northwest side of the city.  It’s more business than residential.  What sorts of addresses do you want me to download for you?”_

“All of them.”

_“All of them?”_

“All of them.  She’s here somewhere, Jess.  She was downtown for about five minutes earlier this week, and she was gone before I even made my way down to the first floor.  If this damn business deal didn’t mean hundreds of jobs, I’d turn around as soon as this helicopter landed.”

“If this helicopter ever lands,” the man mumbled.

Ignoring him, Lena continued, “I’m going to find her if I have to walk every part of National City in a pair of Louboutins.”

_“Miss Luthor, you can afford to buy a pair of Nikes.”_

“Nikes...like the sneaker?”

_“Yes, I’m sure you own stock in it.  Now, is there anything else?”_

“No, thank you, Jess.  I’m going to head to the meeting now.  Thank you for putting up with my...with me lately.  I know I’ve been a bit of a mess since we’ve come to this city but—”

_“Miss Luthor, this is exciting.  I can’t wait to meet your mystery lady.  I wonder what she’ll be like.”_

“Green with antenna,” Lena quipped, then smiling slightly added, “I can’t wait to introduce her to Mother.  Well, thank you, Jess.  I’ll call you after the meeting.”

“My pleasure, Miss Luthor.  I’ll have those address listings available for you as soon as you’re done.”  

 

<><> 

 

As soon as the meeting was over, Supergirl headed out of the room and to the main area of the DEO.

It took Alex several moments to catch up to her sister, even at a run.  “Well?”

“Well, the voice is…”  Supergirl waved her hands aimlessly above her head.  “...away now.  She hovered over us for a few minutes.  She must have sensed me too, Alex.  She’s gone now, further away, so...”

“Well then...wait, did you say she?”

“Uh...yeah?  Did I not mention that before?”

Smile slowly growing on her face, Alex slid an arm around her sister’s shoulder.  “No, Kara, this is a discussion we should have had.  This, we, this is a thing we should talk about.”

“You think?”

“You don’t?  You knew my soulmate was a girl years before I met Maggie.  Why didn’t you ever tell me yours was a girl?”

Lips pursing, Kara considered and then said, “Well, I didn’t know when I was younger.  I hadn’t heard the voice before I came to Earth, and then I was pretty freaked out when Eliza explained to me what it was.  We had them on Krypton, but I never had one.  Not everyone gets one.  Then there was this voice whispering to me, but it was a young voice like pre-teen, so I couldn’t be sure of the gender.”

“So, she’s younger than you?”

“I guess?”  Supergirl shrugged.  “Maybe a little bit.  I think so.  Then I just pushed it away because I was too freaked out by **everything** on Earth.  There was no way I could go find my perfect match and be like, ‘Hi, I’m one of two survivors from my planet.  I was supposed to be on a mission to protect my baby cousin, but I got trapped in the Phantom Zone for twenty-six years with nothing but the last memories of my mother pushing me into a pod and then watching my planet being torn to pieces in front of my eyes.  Are you interested in a relationship with an alien whose body absorbs solar radiation plus a serious side of PTSD?’”  Awkwardly, Supergirl smiled.

Stepping back, Alex rubbed at her chin.  “Huh, I never considered that.”

“Considered what?”

“Well, if you hadn’t been stuck in the Phantom Zone, you would have landed on Earth twenty-six years earlier.  You would have taken care of Clark and completed your mission, and all of that awful time trapped with those memories wouldn’t have happened, but you probably would have met someone else and fallen in love before your soulmate was ready to communicate with you.”

Wordlessly, Kara blinked several times.  “Are you saying something good came from me being trapped in the Phantom Zone?”

“No, Kar, I would never say—”

“No, Alex, think about it.  I’ve heard that sometimes your soulmate doesn’t even start talking to you until they’re seven or eight.  What you’re saying is I could have already been married before I heard my soulmate’s voice?”

Alex shrugged.  “It’s like I said.  The universe knows what it’s doing.”  Slapping Supergirl lightly, Alex pointed toward the ceiling exit.  “So go after her!”

“Yeah?”

Hands held at shoulder height, Alex said, “Why not?  You know which direction she went, right?”

Supergirl nodded.  

“Then go.”

“Like this?”  She held out her cape.

“Does it matter?  She’s your soulmate.  She’ll accept you as you are, and you can trust each other.  Kar, she’s a perfect match for you.  Whoever she is, she has to be pretty damn amazing because you’re...you.”

“Thanks, Alex,” Supergirl said, throwing her arms around her sister.  “Thanks for believing in me.  I’m going to go get her.”

“Go.”  As Supergirl took off into the sky, Alex yelled, “Go get your girl, Supergirl!”

“Where’s Supergirl going?” Winn asked as he walked up.

“To track down an alien,” Alex replied with a grin.

“Hostile one?”

Hands on hips, Alex rocked back and forth.  “Nope, I think this one is going to be pretty darn friendly.”

Supergirl streaked through the sky going northwest and leaving the San Diego area.  She had flown for over twenty minutes, and the voice was just getting louder, but then she suddenly had to turn around as the sound seemed to lessen.  Slowing down and circling, she found herself landing in the middle of some city streets.  Walking back-and-forth, she ignored the pointing and murmurs from the surrounding citizens who had seen her land.  As pictures were taken of her, Supergirl marched around in a wide circle until she stopped in the center of the street.  Using her x-ray vision, she stared down into the sewers below but only found what one would expect.  Pushing farther, she was met with pipes crisscrossing the Earth in many locations.  Due to their age, lead was everywhere, and she quickly had to give up that idea.

Pressing her coms, Supergirl said, “Winn, I need information on aliens.”

_“Aliens?  I’m your Huckleberry.  What kind of alien is it, Supergirl?”_

“I don’t know.”

_“Describe it.”_

“Well...female...it can fly and burrow.”

After some quick typing noises came across the line, Winn asked, _“And?”_

“That’s all.”

_“What does it look like?”_

“She,” Supergirl corrected.

_“Fine, sorry.  What does **she** look like?”_

“I have no idea.”

_“Then how do you know it’s a she?”_

Supergirl sighed.  “I just know, okay?  Just...just get me information.  Also, lock on my location.  I need to know what businesses are in this area.  Can you do that?”

 _“Can I do that?  Pffft.  Supergirl, I’m insulted.  Hold on.”_  There was more typing.  _“Bringing you up in 3...2...1...and smile.  You’re not smiling.”_

“This isn’t a joke, Winn.  Do you have my location?”

_“Well, yeah but—”_

“Then get me that list of businesses.  I’m going to—”

_“Uh-oh.”_

Hands slapping against her legs, Supergirl asked, “What is it now?”

_“I just got a hit on that new program.  One of those alien weapons was just activated.  We have a location.”_

“Now?” Supergirl whined.

 _“Are you all right?_ ”

“Yeah.  Send me the location.  I’ll head right over.”  As soon as the address came through, Supergirl took to the sky, but she looked longingly back at street below, frowning as the voice decreased with distance.

 

<><> 

 

In an underground tunnel below the Takata Technologies building, Lena struggled to keep her focus as Mr. Takata, the company’s CEO, stood next to her as their new technology was revealed.  The voice had been so loud, so close, and now it was decreasing again.  Smoothing her hair back, she looked at the proposal in her hand again.  This could bring over three hundred jobs to L-Corp and increase stock prices which would lead to the board being happier.  

“Miss Luthor, any questions?” Mr. Takata asked.

Nodding, Lena flipped back two pages and began to ask about a specification in the design.  It led to a rousing discussion with the lead engineer which kept Lena engaged.  It was nearly three hours later when Lena and Mr. Takata were heading to dinner, to finalize matters over food and drinks, when her phone blipped with a full spreadsheet from Jess showing the addresses she’d requested earlier in the day.

Not looking at the attachment, Lena said to herself, “Business then pleasure.”

“I’m sorry, what was that, Miss Luthor?” Mr. Takata asked from the seat next to her in his car.

She smiled, putting her phone away.  “My apologies, Mr. Takata.  I just received a work email, but it can wait.  Now, tell me about your daughter.  When does she graduate?”  Smiling, she listened through the car ride, engaged and drank through dinner, finished more drinks through dessert, and slightly tipsy still negotiated one hell of a deal by the end of the evening.  She wouldn’t have been a Luthor if alcohol consumption and business, hand-in-hand, weren’t two of her finer traits.

She stayed over the next day, working remotely with Jess on the joint announcement that would go out with Takata Technologies.  Mr. Takata and Lena made plans to return to National City, and a press conference was planned.

 

<><> 

 

“How are you doing?” Alex asked Supergirl as she entered the medbay.

“I’m fine.  Can I go?”

“Lollipop?” Alex held out a piece of candy.

“Ooooh!  Yes, please.”  Taking the lollipop, Supergirl pulled off the wrapper and popped the candy into her mouth.  “Mmmm.”

“Better.  Now, your test results look good.  You’re absorbing solar radiation at full strength again so—”

Flapping her hand around, Supergirl pulled the lollipop out of her mouth.  “So I can go?  I really need to go.”

“Home to rest?” Alex asked.

“Um...yes?”

“Liar,” Alex replied, poking her sister right between the brows in the crinkle.  “Kara, you solar flared.  You need to rest.”

“I’ve been doing that for more than a day, Alex.  I’m ready to go.”

“No, you were buried under a building for part of a day, Kara.  That doesn’t count as resting.”

Kara shrugged.  “I wasn’t exercising.”

“You are the worst patient ever.”

Sticking the lollipop back into her mouth, Kara smiled around it as she nodded.

“You want to get back out there and find her, don’t you?”

“She’s close,” Supergirl replied.  “I think she’s downtown again.  I think she works there.”

With a sigh, Alex said, “Fine but—”

“Thanks, Alex!”  Supergirl jumped off the bed and onto the floor.

“But!  I don’t want you engaging in Supergirl related activities without DEO backup.  You’re absorbing solar energy again, but you’re not at full strength, understand?”

Kara nodded, her face serious.

“Hey, she’s vertical,” Maggie said as she entered the medbay.  “The good doctor releasing you, kid?”

“Finally,” Supergirl replied with a dramatic sigh.  “You’d think this was the first time anyone had ever dropped a building on me.”

Maggie laughed.  “Right?  It’s probably not the last, either.  You were only buried for like five hours.  No big deal.  Your big sister was totally overreacting.  You should have seen her when I got a papercut the other day.”

“Was it deep?” Supergirl asked.

“It bled a little.”

“I’ve heard those hurt.  How can paper cut you?  It’s literally paper.  Humans are so fragile.”

“It hurts a lot,” Maggie replied.  “The next time you solar flare, instead of time in bed resting, I say we put you on paperwork duty.”

“Are you two done?” Alex asked.  When they both shrugged, Alex said, “Kara, Winn wants to see you.  He has some address results you wanted.”

“Oh, I’m not sure I’m going to be needing those.”

“What about the lists of aliens?” Alex asked.

“Oh!”  Supergirl nodded quickly.  “Yeah, that.  I’m just going to…”  Grabbing her boots and cape, she finished dressing quickly and made her way out the door.

“What’s going on with her?” Maggie asked.

Alex smiled.  “I’ll let her tell you when she’s ready, but it’s a good thing.  Come on.  Let’s see what Winn’s found out.”

In the DEO main room, Supergirl was twisting her lips around and making odd faces and sounds while Winn typed.

“Lock?” Winn asked.

“No...no, more like Loch,” Supergirl replied.  “It’s a bit more...not quite guttural, but...back of the throat, you know?”

Winn stared at her for a moment before returning to his typing, then asked, “What’s the next word?”

“Uh…”  Concentrating, Supergirl nodded, “Du-na Air-mool.”

“Air mule?”

“No, not air mule.  First of all, it’s one word, not two.  Well, there are two words.  So, du-na is one word, and air-mool is the second, okay?  Secondly, it’s not mule, it’s mool...mool. Got it?”

Looking over at Alex and Maggie who were watching them, Winn said, “Hey, Alex, Mags, want to help us with this super-fun alien language thing we’re doing here?  Supergirl seems to have woken up on the wrong side of the hospital bed.”

“What alien language thing?” Alex asked.

“You know, the alien language thing, the one I told you about the other day.  The one I was trying to track down before I got lured into that trap with those alien weapons and they dropped a building on me?”

“You know what she’s talking about, Elphaba?” Maggie asked.

“Why am I...oh, funny.  Dibs on her boots, by the way.”

When Alex pointed, Kara looked down at her red boots.

“Uh, yeah, I know what this is about.  So, Supergirl, what’s the plan here?”

“I thought Winn could run a few of the words I’ve heard through the database and see if we can come up with a match to help us track down our...rogue alien.  So far, I know she can fly, and she can burrow.  Maybe with a few words, I can find out what she looks like.”  Supergirl smiled shyly.  “You know, just so I can find her.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Alex said.  “Okay, what do we have so far, Winn?”

“Give me that last word again, Supergirl?” Winn asked.

Pausing, Supergirl’s mind seemed to wander for a moment.  “Air-mool.”  She pursed her lips.  “Kind of like pool but...I’m not quite pronouncing it right.”

“I’m sure you’re doing great, sweetie,” Alex encouraged.

“Anything else?” Winn asked

“Ahhh...ffeel.  It’s like feel, but heavy on the f sound, okay?”

Winn typed again.  “Okay, let’s see if we get any hits.  Now, this database isn’t complete, but we may get a word cross-referenced and—”  When the computer chimed, Winn looked back at it.  “Huh.”

“Is that a good huh or a bad huh?” Supergirl asked.

“It’s a ‘we’ve got a result’ huh.  I’ll bring it up on the big screen.”  

After a few clicks of keys, an image of a muscular alien displayed on the screen.  It had four eyes, large horns, prominent tusks, slits along its cheeks that opened as some kind of sensors, and the skin was a sickly white.  As the camera pulled back, it showed a pair of leathery wings folded over the back and oversized hands with tremendous claws.

“Oh, Rao!  What is that!?”

“That’s your alien,” Winn said proudly.  “We’ve got a match.  Who’s your genius?”

“No.”  Supergirl shook her head.  “I...no.  Alex?”

“Okay, just relax, Supergirl.  Maybe this is a...Maybe we don’t...Maggie?”

“Yeah, that things fugly,” Maggie quipped.  “I’m sure his mom thinks he’s handsome though.”

“Him, yes him!” Alex said letting out a bit of a laugh.  “Winn, can you bring up the female of the species.”

Sighing with relief, Supergirl smiled.

“This is the female,” Winn replied.  “The males are really big and scary looking.  Do you want to see—?”

“No!!!” Supergirl and Alex replied at the same time.

“O-kay.”

“Well…”  Rubbing at the back of her neck, Alex approached Supergirl and put a comforting hand on her sister’s arm.  “Hey, it’s what’s inside that matters, right?”

“Right...right,” Supergirl said forcing a smile.  “I’m sure she’s a super nice alien, and that’s what matters.  Winn, what word did you get a hit on?”

“Oh, um...du-na air-mool.”

“And what does it mean?” Alex asked, nudging her sister gently and smiling.

“Eviscerator.”

“Evis...What did you say?” Alex asked while Supergirl stared on in shock.

“Eviscerator.  You know, as in one who eviscerates.”  Hands at his abdomen, Winn motioned like a magician pulling endless scarves from his mouth.  “Eviscerator.”

“Oh, Rao.  I think I’m going to be sick.”

“What’s going on?” Maggie asked.

“It’s um...Actually, Maggie, it’s pretty serious and—”

“Hey!  Hey!  We’ve got another hit!” Winn said.

“A different alien?” Supergirl asked, instantly back by the terminal.

“What?  No, I mean the alien weaponry.  One of them was just powered up in downtown right near...oh, interesting.”

“What, Winn?” Alex asked.

“Well, it’s near a few places, but one of them is L-Corp, and they’re have a big outdoor event today.  L-Corp and Takata Technologies are making some joint venture announcement.  It’s supposed to be big.  This could be it.”

“L-Corp as in Luthor Corp?” Alex asked.

“L-Corp as in used to be Luthor Corp,” Winn replied as he typed, the image on the screen disappearing and being replaced by that of the young CEO of L-Corp.  “Now it’s run by the youngest member of the family.  So far, so good.”

“Wow, she’s pretty,” Supergirl said.  When everyone looked at her, she pointed at the screen.  “Well, she’s prettier than the alien.”

Patting Supergirl on the shoulder, Alex said, “Yeah, and if wishes were fishes, we’d all eat forever.  This one is a Luthor, though.  She’s not trustworthy.”

“Yeah...yeah, right,” Supergirl said as she looked at the image displayed on the screen only vaguely aware of the hurrying agents as Alex barked orders out around her.

 

<><> 

 

“Are we ready to go, Jess?” Lena asked.

“Yes, Miss Luthor.  Mr. Takata will start, speaking briefly about his part of the technology, and then you’ll come on and explain how the L-Corp technology will couple with it to make this partnership possible.  You’ll both take about twenty minutes for questions and then retreat backstage again.”

“Twenty minutes each or twenty minutes total?” Lena asked, looking up from her notes.

“Total.”

“Why such a brief time?”

“Well, with the threats—”

“What threats?” Lena asked.

Glancing over to Mr. Takata who stood a fair bit away with his assistant, Jess said, “Miss Luthor, we sent a security team back here almost half an hour ago, and both a paper and electronic update were sent.  Didn’t you…?”

Grabbing her iPad from her bag, Lena fired it up.  Her face clouded as she read the email.  “Hmmm...I’m not sure if this is anything out of the ordinary, but still…”

“You were notified, Miss Luthor.  The security team—”

Holding up a hand, Lena asked, “Who’s lead on security back here?”

Going through the details on her iPad, Jess said, “Trevor.”

Lena nodded.  “Send him to me.”

Walking away, Jess came back about two minutes later with a sturdy looking man in his late forties.  He wore a suit, but between the sunglasses, haircut, earcom, bulge under his jacket, muscles that made further bulges under his jacket, and general air of badassery, he was obviously ex-military.  He nodded at Lena, his stance attentive as he greeted her.

“Miss Luthor, you wanted to see me?”

“Trevor, you’re in charge of the security detail back here?” Lena asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied with a definitive nod.  “Do you need an update?”

“I need to know why I wasn’t personally appraised of the threats.”

Slowly pulling off his sunglasses, Trevor met Lena’s gaze.  “Miss Luthor, I was told…” He looked away for just a moment before making eye contact again.  “Ma’am, when I approached earlier to update you, Mr. Takata’s assistant met me and said that you and Mr. Takata were in the middle of a discussion that wasn’t to be interrupted.”

“It was more important than my safety?”

“That’s what I asked.  She said that you were discussing matters that were critical to this particular acquisition, and that no one who hadn’t signed the NDA attached to this project could approach.  Apparently, you and Mr. Takata were adjusting a piece of hardware that was going to be unveiled today and was being problematic.”

Eyebrow raised, Lena nodded.  “Well, that’s true.  Mr. Takata and I needed to make a last minute adjustment, or this press conference would have been an utter failure.  Still, I needed to be updated.”

“Which is why his assistant took the briefing to you,” Trevor said.  “I watched her, Miss Luthor.  She stood there with the print out in her hand and spoke to you.  Her back was to me, and I wasn’t allowed close enough to hear what anyone was saying, but you listened to her, nodded a few times, she pointed back at me, and then you waved and nodded at me.  She came back and said we were all set and should continue as scheduled.  I didn’t like it, and I let Miss Nguyen know my thoughts.  The timeframe for the question and answer session was reduced, and we brought in some extra security from L-Corp to be on the safe side.”

“I...see.”  Lena looked over at Mr. Takata and his assistant.  “Thank you for the update, Trevor.  I’ll take it from here.”

When he left, and Lena tried to walk away, Jess grabbed the other woman’s arm.  “No one told you, did they?”

“They did not.  They’re about to learn that was a mistake.”

“Should I cancel the press conference?”

“For this?” Lena waved her iPad around slightly.  “No.  No, I don’t think there’s much more than the usual about which to be concerned, but in this partnership, I’m not the silent partner.”

As Lena walked away, Jess smiled slightly. “Oh, you’re never silent, Miss Luthor.  Go get ‘em.”

Approaching the other two people, Lena cleared her throat and smiled...though it was more of a bearing of teeth. “Mr. Takata, we’re almost ready to go on.  Are you prepared?”

“I am, Miss Luthor,” he replied with an easy smile. “This will be very exciting.”

“Oh, I agree especially if it turns out these threats have any substance behind them.”

“...threats?” Mr. Takata’s eyes flashed to his assistant as he tensed.  They held eye contact for several moments, neither of them saying anything before he looked at Lena again.  “Miss Luthor, we all get threats.  They’re largely hollow.  I’m sure that’s been your experience.”

As he paused, obviously waiting for a response, Lena lifted a single eyebrow and said nothing.

Mr. Takata sighed. “Miss Luthor, there’s nothing to these.  Certainly, you can agree.”

“How can I when the information is kept from me?”

“I…” After the briefest hesitation, he nodded. “I see.  Yes, you should have been brought up to speed on the situation.  That was poor judgment.”

“Poor judgment?  No, Mr. Takata, over-imbibing and then having to spend the next day with one’s parents is poor judgment.  This is more like doing so and then getting behind the wheel of a vehicle.  It could have consequences to others outside of yourself.  This choice could impact me negatively.  I have employees here, dozens of them, and I’m responsible for their lives and livelihood.”

“Miss Luthor—”

“I’m not done.  This deal continues because it’s good business for L-Corp.  It will bring jobs to my company and help our bottom line.  Also, joining these pieces of technologies is good for the environment overall.  I’m in this for my company and the world, but don’t ever confuse my generosity and humanitarianism with weakness, Mr. Takata.  I can promise you, that will be a costly mistake.  Do I make myself clear?”

With a bow just from the neck, he replied, “Of course, Miss Luthor.”

“Good.”  She checked her watch.  “You’re on in seven minutes assuming nothing catastrophic happens between now and then.  I’m not giving you odds on that.”

 

<><> 

 

On the roof of a building across from the L-Corp press conference, Supergirl paced. Pressing her earpiece, she activated her coms.

“Agent Danvers, can you read me?”

_“Agent Danvers here.  I can read you loud and clear, Supergirl.  Our ETA is three minutes.  What’s your status?”_

“She’s here.”

_“Come again?”_

“ **She’s** here.  Somewhere down there, somewhere, she’s here.”

Winn’s voice cut in.   _“Hey, Supergirl, hey.  Do you have like a visual on one of the assailants that attacked you the other day?”_

“No, Winn, it’s...ugh.  No.  Winn, can you give me and Agent Danvers a private channel?”

 _“Private from **me**?”_ Winn asked.

“Yeah, we uh...We need to talk about girl stuff.”

 _“Like girl monthly stuff?”_ Winn asked.

“...yeah?”

 _“And, I’m out,”_ Winn said.   _“Enjoy your private sister conversation.”_

After a few second pause, Supergirl said, “Alex?”

_“Supergirl.”_

“Is there anyone else on this channel?  Can anyone else hear me?”  There was no response.  “Okay, so like **she’s** here, Alex.”

_“Do you have a visual on the alien?”_

“No, but I can feel her.  She’s really, really close.  If I flew down there now, I could find her.”

_“Negative.  You need to wait for backup.  Your solar cells are not fully charged.  We also need to get a visual on the goons with the alien weaponry.  We can’t tip our hands.”_

“I can’t lose her again.  I’ve been too close too many times now.  This is it.  I know this is it.  This time, I’m going to find her.”

_“You’re still eager after what you saw?”_

With a heavy sigh, Supergirl nodded.  “The universe knows best, right?”

_“It did for me.  Look, Supergirl...Kara, I don’t know what’s going on with your situation, but I know mine was perfect.  As I learned things about Maggie from the voice, I was kind of sad.  Knowing she’d be rejected by her family and have to make her own way was hard.  I wanted to go out and find her right away, but she’s stronger for making it on her own.  She wasn’t ready for me until she was older, and when she was ready, things clicked between us.”_

“Yeah, yeah, I know.  Maggie didn’t have ‘eviscerator’ as one of her words though.”

_“But that’s just one word.  For all you know the voice is saying your soulmate stops the eviscerator.”_

“Yeah?” Kara said, rising up on her toes a bit and smiling.

_“Yeah.  If I had given up when I figured out that Maggie had the words bigoted and rejected in her message to me, if I had rejected her over that, we wouldn’t be together now.  Instead, I pushed forward, figured out that her bigoted family would reject her, that she had a love of science and justice, and that’s part of what pushed me not just into medicine but also the FBI.”_

Supergirl sighed.  “Alex, you’re not in the FBI.”

_“I have a badge that says FBI.”_

“Right, but sometimes FBI stands for Female Body Inspector.”

Alex’s laugh rang through the coms.   _“Hey, Maggie thought that was funny as hell when we first met.  I flashed my badge, used that pickup line, and I saw those dimples and…Yeah, I was already so in love with just the idea of her, but in that moment, I started to fall in love with the woman.”_

“And I’m happy for you.  I’m sure I’ll learn to love tusks.  It’s what inside that matters, right?”

_“The universe knows best.”_

“It better,” Supergirl muttered.  “How far out are you?”

_“ETA one minute.  Keep your eyes peeled.”_

“That is one of the grossest pieces of idiomatic speech you people have.”

_“You people?  Did you just ‘you people’ me, Kryptonian?”_

“You just told me to peel my eyeballs, so, yes.  I’ll watch attentively until the rest of the team arrives.  I’m going to call Winn now to open our coms.  Hey, Alex, thanks for being so patient with me through all of this.  I know I’m kind of a mess right now.”

_“Oh, sweetie, you’re always kind of a mess.  At least this is interesting.”_

“Mean.  Supergirl out.”

The DEO took up positions as soon as they arrived.  They spread out through the crowd, started to sweep nearby buildings, and setup a perimeter.  Mr. Takata was giving his speech while they spoke to L-Corp security.  Behind the curtain, Lena’s focus was definitely not on today’s planned activities.

“Miss Luthor?” Jess asked for the third time, grasping her boss’ forearm and making the woman turn in surprise.  “Miss Luthor, what’s wrong?”

“She’s here.”

“She?”  Jess shook her head.  “She who, Miss Luthor?  Who’s...oh!  She’s here?”

Lena nodded.

Poking her head out through a slit in the curtains, Jess did a quick scan of the crowd not seeing anyone of note and pulling her head back.  “Huh.  Well, everyone looks human out there, but what do I know.  So does Supergirl.  Hey, maybe your soulmate is Supergirl.”  When that got no response, she grasped Lena’s forearm again.  “Miss Luthor?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Jess.  She’s just so close.  This is incredibly distracting.  I really just want to say the hell with it and go find her.”

“It’s a drive,” Jess replied with understanding.  “Hey, if she’s here, she’s probably here to see you.  I’m sure she’ll wait for you.”

Brows furrowed, Lena nodded. “You’re right.  I’m not going anyplace after the question and answer session except to find her.  I mean that.  Threats be damned.”

“Fine.  I’ll let security know you have something to do here afterward, and a detail will have to stay with you.”

“Jess, I can walk around in public without—”

“I’ll tell them,” Jess said as she walked away.

Arms crossed, Lena shook her head, but a smile tugged at her lips.  “Who works for whom here?”

About two minutes later, Lena heard Mr. Takata finish up his speech and make her introduction.  She stepped out, shaking his hand and making quiet pleasantries with him on the stage.  She’d just approached the podium when a high-pitched whining noise filled the air.  Suddenly, Trevor from her security team was there grabbing her and pulling her away.  The podium exploding from a concussive blast of sound, and she and Trevor were both knocked backward from the force.  When she opened her eyes, the world was spinning a bit, and her ears were ringing.  People were scurrying all around, but she was only vaguely aware of it as she struggled to get to her feet, fighting off a touch of vertigo.

Everything became chaos much too quickly.  The people with the alien weaponry were attacking, and it became obvious that Lena Luthor was the target.  Between her security forces and the DEO, they were doing a decent job in providing protection.  Supergirl took out one of the goons by herself and assisted with apprehending another.   Reports came in that L-Corp security had a third.  When information came through about the young Luthor’s whereabouts and also about a fight against another person with alien weaponry, Alex and Supergirl split up.  Alex went after Lena, and Supergirl went after the weapon with a promise to catch up soon after.

Lena was pinned down behind a barrier, someone firing shot after shot of some kind of sonic weaponry at her and blowing away chunks of the concrete.  She’d sent an alert to her security with her phone, but her ears were still ringing.  When the firing stopped, she didn’t look over the barrier at first.  She’d played enough video games to know how not to get her head shot off.  However, something changed, and it was more urgent than anything else she’d experienced.  Her soulmate was there.  Her soulmate was right there, maybe thirty feet away, and Lena couldn’t ignore it.

Looking over the barrier, Lena saw the person with the alien weapon pointing it at the head of a woman in jeans and a black leather jacket.  She was a redhead, and he had his arm wrapped around her throat from behind.  Across from them, Supergirl stood talking to the man, trying to reason with him.  Lena’s ears were still ringing, but all she could see was her soulmate in mortal danger.  Rising and grabbing a pistol from one of the downed security agents, Lena took several strides closer to the trio.  When the man shifted his body so that the redhead was off to the side, Lena fired twice.

The man fell, and the redhead dropped to a knee next to him, examining him, and then looking up and saying something to Supergirl.  Supergirl just nodded, mouthing something Lena still couldn’t hear.

Stepping even closer, Lena stared intently at the redhead.  She looked human.  She was beautiful.  It wasn’t anything like Lena had been expecting, but she wasn’t even remotely disappointed.  With each step closer she took, she could feel herself moving closer to her soulmate.

Swallowing hard and licking her lips, Lena finally said, “I...I’m Lena Luthor.  Are you all right Miss…?  Damn, it’s so strange not even knowing your name.  What’s your name?”

Glancing up at Lena before returning her attention to the bleeding man, Alex replied, “Agent Alex Danvers, FBI.  We need to get you out of here, Miss Luthor.  You’re the target.”

With a wisp of a smile, Lena replied, “My ears are still ringing.  I can’t hear you.”  She pointed to her head.  “Well, I can hear you, but I can’t hear you.  This wasn’t how I expected this to happen.  Although, in retrospect, this is exactly how I should have expected this to happen.  This is how my life goes.  I can promise you one thing...uh, Miss.  You won’t be bored.”

Several feet away, ignored by the two people talking, Supergirl stood with her arm stretched in front of her, one finger pointing at Lena, and her mouth agape.  Finally, finding her voice, all she managed to say was, “She...her...Alex...it’s her.   That’s...her.”

“Yes, Supergirl, that’s Miss Luthor.  Will you please escort her to safety?” Alex asked.

Supergirl nodded quickly, but she’d only gotten two steps when a ray from an alien weapon hit her.  It packed a punch, and it knocked her off her feet proving that she was not at full strength.  When the second gun struck, things got worse.  By the time the third and remaining alien weapon hit at the same time, Supergirl would fall into unconsciousness with the face of her soulmate fresh in her mind.

 

<><> 

 

“Miss Luthor, are you sure about this?”

Reaching across the car and squeezing Jess’ hand, Lena smiled.  “I’m telling you, this is the building.  I saw her, Jess.  I looked her dead in the eye, and I know what she looks like.  This is the area I went over in the helicopter the other day, and we’ve circled this block twice.  This is the closest spot.  There’s no way this is a…”  Lena glanced down at the name of the company next to the address.  “Astroturf Inc.  Really, an astroturf company?  Are they even trying?”

“Well, would you go in there for any reason?”

“That’s a good point,” Lena admitted.  “I suppose today I’m in the market for some astroturf.”

As Lena tried to get out of the car, Jess grabbed her hand.  “How’s your hearing?”

“The doctor gave me a clean bill of health, thank you.  I’m fine.  I’m hoping to be even better soon.  Wish me luck.”

“Good luck!” Jess called after Lena.

Entering the front door, Lena found an expansive lobby with security cameras, security guards, and metal detectors.  She smirked as she walked up to the first guard.  “Wow, the astroturf business must be quite...competitive.”

“Name and who do you have a meeting with, ma’am?” The guard replied without cracking a smile.

Lena reached into her pocket, noticing how everyone tensed as she slowly pulled out her business card holder.  She took out a single card and handed it over to the guard.  “Lena Luthor of L-Corp.  Yesterday, I met with someone who works here.  She’s about my height, white, athletic build, red hair, late twenties to early thirties, and quite attractive.  I didn’t get her name, but it’s imperative that I speak with her again.”

“Ma’am, I can’t let you in without an appointment.”

“Do you know about whom I’m speaking?  Can you let her know I’m here?  She was at L-Corp yesterday, and she’ll want to speak with me.”

The guard examined Lena’s card for a moment before nodding once.  “Wait here.  Let me see what I can do.”

In the medbay, Alex was checking on her sister who had been in and out of consciousness for the better part of the day but who was restless and anxious right now.

Winn jogged in.  “Hey, Alex, Lena Luthor is here to see you.”

“What do you mean, here?” Alex asked, head snapping around.

Pointing toward the ceiling, Winn replied, “Here.  I don’t know how, except that she’s Lena Luthor, and she’s brilliant even by my standards of brilliance, but somehow she found this place, and she’s asking for you.”

Alex cursed under her breath.  “By name?”

“By description.  She says she saw you at L-Corp yesterday, and that you’ll want to speak with her.”

“Is she making it sound like a threat?”

Winn shrugged.  “Hey, I’m just the messenger.  Remember that old saying, ‘Don’t shoot the messenger.’?  You should take that literally.”

“Fine,” Alex replied with a sigh.  “I’ll go find out what she wants and how she found us.  If she hacked us, J’onn is going to have your ass.”

“But she’s Lena Luthor.  She’s brilliant!”

Alex shrugged as she walked backward out of the room and grinned.  “Hey, I’m just the messenger.”

Lena was growing more and more and anxious as time passed.  Finally, steps echoed down the marble hallway.  When the woman from L-Corp yesterday came into view, Lena smiled.  That smile faded as the bond didn’t acknowledge her growing nearer.

“Miss Luthor, I understand you needed to see me.  I think you and I should speak.”

“Your...your voice.”  Lena shook her head.  “I don’t understand.”

“What’s wrong with my voice?” Alex asked.

“You’re not her.”

“I’m not who?”

“I…” Face toward the floor, Lena shook her head several times before meeting Alex’s gaze again.  “But I felt you at L-Corp.  I walked right up to you, and I felt you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I could feel the bond pulling me right toward you yesterday, but it’s not you.  I can’t feel you now, and it’s not your voice.”

“Oh!”  Eyebrows high, Alex nodded.  “You thought I was your soulmate.”

“Yes, I’m...God, this is embarrassing.  I felt it the other day when my helicopter passed over this area, and then at L-Corp yesterday I would have sworn it was you, and I can still feel her here, but it’s not you.  She’s further away and below me.”

“She’s down below us right now.  Your soulmate is down below us,” Alex clarified.

“Yes.”

Hand to her cheek, Alex rubbed her face for a moment.  “Miss Luthor, You’re not an alien, are you?”

Lena laughed.  “God, no.  I don’t mean that to be offensive.  I’m not prejudiced, but I’m a Luthor.  We’re all very much human.”

“So no alien prejudice?”

“Well, some of them are dangerous, but I’d say my brother has proven some of us are too.  If you’re an alien, I hope I’m not being offensive.”

“No I’m human but…” Alex considered her options as she looked away then asked, “And you’re American?”

“I am,” Lena replied.  “Well, I was adopted by Americans.”

“What?” Alex’s head snapped back around.  “Where are you from, originally?”

“Ireland.”

“Oh.  So, your native language would be…?”

“Gaelic, but I speak several languages.”

“Son of a bitch,” Alex muttered.  “Um, if I said something to you in Gaelic, could you tell me what it means?”

“Likely.  What is it?”

“Uh…”  Alex strained her memory for a moment, then said, “Du-na air-mool.”

Brows furrowed, Lena replied, “Say that again.”

“Du-na air-mool.”  Alex smiled.  “Sorry, my pronunciation is probably crap.”

“Duine éirimúil?” Lena asked.

“Okay, that...yeah, I could see how that could sound like something from another planet.  Yeah, sure that could have been it.”  Rubbing at the back of her neck, Alex asked, “What does that mean?”

“Highly intelligent person, genius,” Lena replied.  “Where did you hear it?”

As her smile grew, Alex said, “I didn’t, but I think I have someone you need to meet.”

 

<><> 

 

Lena sat in a small room deep down in the depths of the DEO.  Her anxiety had grown as they’d gotten closer to her soulmate, but she was again denied the final journey.

Arms crossed as he stood outside the room holding Lena, J’onn stared at Alex.  “You’re sure about this?”

“Yes, definitely, 95% at least.”

With a sigh, J’onn said, “Let me speak with her.  With her permission, I’ll be able to verify what she’s telling us.”

“If she doesn’t give her permission?”

“Then we have a Luthor who just found her way into the DEO.  That’s an entirely different problem.”

When the door opened, Lena was immediately on her feet.  It was just another agent, a tall and imposing, black man whom Lena hadn’t seen before.  He had an air of authority to him, though, which held promise.

“Are you in charge?”

“Miss Luthor, please take a seat.”

“How long am I going to be held here?  You do know that people know where I went today.  I’m not someone you can just disappear.”

“Miss Luthor.”  J’onn pointed to her chair again, taking the seat across from her and waiting until she was seated to start speaking.  “Miss Luthor, we’d like to release you, but you’ve entered a top secret government facility.  I expect you know that.”

“You don’t sell astroturf?”

Cutting to the chase, J’onn said, “We believe we know who your soulmate is.”

Reaching across the table, a hand flat on the surface, Lena said, “Take me to her.”

J’onn nodded.  “We’d like to do that, but we want to make sure we’re correct first.  This is a...a very tricky situation given who you are, who we are, and who she is.  We’re hoping you’ll cooperate.”

“What do you need from me?”

“With your permission, I’d like to read your mind.”

Lena tensed.  “Read my mind?  You can do that?”

“I can.  I’m not human.  I won’t invade your privacy, but I will be able to gain some information about who you are as a person, and I will be able to hear what your soulmate is saying to you.  I may recognize the language.”

“That’s more than I can do,” Lena said with a slow nod.  “How do we do this?”

“You’ll allow it?”

“You’ll let me see her afterward?”

“So long as you’re not a threat to this organization, yes, of course.”

Letting out some tension through her laugh, Lena ran her hand through her hair.  “The only thing to whom I’m a threat right now is a bottle of 2009 Sequoia Grove Cambium that I have at home with my name on it.  I plan to rip into that thing with a corkscrew and drain it dry as soon as this is all done.”

Smiling J’onn placed a hand, palm up, on the table.  “Please, take my hand.”

Hesitantly, Lena placed her hand on J’onn’s.

They sat together in silence for several minutes, J’onn cataloging several aspects of Lena’s life before their minds parted and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  “Thank you, Miss Luthor.”

“O-okay.  What now?”

J’onn stood.  “Won’t you come with me please?”

As she rose, Lena asked, “Where?”

He smiled, opening the door.  “There’s someone you should meet.”

As they stepped out of the door, Alex tensed and asked, “Well?  What happened?  Was I right?”

“You have good instincts, Agent Danvers.  We need to get Miss Luthor to the medbay.”

“Medbay?”  Lena frowned.  “Is she hurt?  What happened?”

“She’s...She’s going to be fine,” Alex assured as she reached across and gave Lena’s hand a squeeze.  “She’ll be better once you’re there.  You’re probably why she’s been so anxious.”

“Me too,” Lena agreed.

As Lena walked through the DEO, action all around paused.  There was a Luthor in their midst and not in cuffs.  This was not how anyone was expecting their first visit from a member of this notorious family.  

Bouncing up out of his seat, Winn joined the trio.  “Miss Luthor?  My name is Winn Schott.  I’m a big fan of your work.  I’ve seen all of you TED Talks.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Schott,” Lena said extending her hand and shaking his, but never breaking stride.

“Call me Winn.”

“It’s Lena.”

“Do you mind?” Winn asked as he pulled out his cellphone and snapped a selfie with Lena as they walked.  “So, why are you here?  Is it your brother?”

“Actually, it’s personal.  My soulmate is one of your agents.  She’s in the medlab.  I’m going to meet her for the first time.”  Lena smiled to herself.

“In the medlab?  Nah, we don’t have any agents in the medlab.  The only one in the medlab is…”  Winn tripped over air and stopped behind the rest of the group as he muttered, “No...way.”

Looking back over her shoulder, Alex glared at Winn.

“Wait up!  I’ve got to see this!” Winn yelled as he hurried after the group.

As they came upon Maggie, she fell in with their group.  “That’s Lena Luthor.  You’re Lena Luthor.  Babe, why is Lena Luthor...here?”

“You know that thing Kara has been going through that I told you I’d tell you about later?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s her,” Alex said hooking a thumb toward Lena.

“She’s Kara’s thing?”  Maggie shook her head.  “My skills of detection are failing me.”

“Miss Luthor is Kara’s soulmate.”

“Oh.  Well...Nope, I don’t have anything else to say.  That’s ah...That’s a lot, huh?”

“Her name is Kara?” Lena asked with a smile.  “That’s a pretty name.  Is she nice?  I’m sure she’s nice.”

“She’s my sister,” Alex said.  “She’s probably the nicest person on the planet.”

“Your sister?  But you’re human.  Is she…?”

“She’s adopted,” Alex replied, gently squeezing Lena’s shoulder.

Lena nodded.  “The nicest person on the planet, huh?  That’s asking a lot.”

“She’s up for the task,” Winn said with a cheesy grin.

As they headed down a hallway, the group stopped outside a room.  Turning to Lena, Alex said, “She’s—”

“So close,” Lena said, swallowing hard, her hand pressed against the metal of the door.  “She’s in here, isn’t she?”

Placing her hand on the security grid, Alex opened the door.  “Let’s introduce you two.”

They all entered the room, but Lena faltered about halfway there.  Supergirl’s boots and cape had been removed, but the rest of the costume still adorned the hero.  Hair cascading around her head as the sunlamps beating down on her, Supergirl lay back on the bed.  There was a pronounced crinkle between her brows, though, and her hands were fisting up the blankets.

“That’s…” Lena shook her head.

“Her name is Kara,” Alex supplied.  “Kara Danvers.”

“Why the fuck would you tell me her name!?” Lena asked as she wheeled on Alex.  “I’m a Luthor.”

“Miss Luthor, she can trust you.  You’re going to know each other better than you know anyone else on this planet.”

Shaking her head again, Lena turned and headed for the door.  “There’s been a mistake.  This has got to be a mistake.”

“Miss Luthor!” Alex called after her.

“A...Alex?” Kara said weakly from the bed, her eyes flitting open.  “Alex, I feel her.  She’s close.  Alex, help me up.”

Back ramrod straight at that voice, Lena slowly turned.

Alex looked at both women, and upon seeing that Lena had stopped, she headed over to her sister.  She helped Kara to sit up. “Hey, I’ve got you.  Welcome back to consciousness, Kar.  You’ve got a visitor.”

“She’s here.  She’s…” Blinking, Kara forced her eyes to focus as she stared at Lena across the room.  “Hey.”

“Oh.”  Lena nodded.  “Hey.”

“I’m Kara.” She gave a little wave from where she sat on the side of the bed.

“Lena.”

“I know.  I saw you at L-Corp, but then I think someone shot me and...Could you maybe come a little closer?  I’d go to you, but I’m not sure I’m up for standing yet.  My legs feel like the insides of a jelly doughnut.”

“So like jelly?” Lena asked as she took a few hesitant steps forward.

“Yeah,” Kara agreed with a little laugh.  “Hey, Alex…?”

“Yes, you can have doughnuts, Kara.  Are you good to sit up on your own?”

“I’m good.  Thanks.”

Nodding, Alex walked away, smiling and gently touching Lena’s arm as she made her way over to Maggie.

“So, um...this voice is really, really loud now, but I have no idea what it’s saying.  What language is that?”

“Gaelic,” Lena replied.  “This is Kryptonian?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s lovely.”

Holding out her hand, Kara said, “I can teach you.  One touch is all it will take.”

Lena took a step forward but stopped.  She folded her hands together.  “I could leave.  I could move even.  I can work from the east coast or even in another country if you’d like.”

“I’ll find you.”  As Lena’s eyes widened, Kara nodded.  “I found you from another galaxy.  Do you really think another country is going to be that far away for me?”  When Lena didn’t reply, Kara added, “Unless, you don’t want me in your life.”

“That’s not it,” Lena assured immediately, stepping even closer.  “It’s just that, I’m a Luthor.”

“And I’m a Super.”

“My brother tried to kill your cousin.”

“I know.  This is a heck of a way to end a family feud, huh?”

Smiling a little, Lena said, “I suppose it is.  My mother is going to go berserk.”

“Will that be a problem for you?”

With a smirk, Lena replied, “I’d call it a perk.”  As she moved even closer, close enough that they could touch, Lena asked, “Are you sure?”

“You don’t eviscerate people, do you?”

“Perhaps verbally in the boardroom, if that’s what you mean, but otherwise, no.  Were you expecting otherwise?”

Holding out her hand, Kara said, “I’m ready if you are.  I wasn’t when I first came to this planet, but now I’d like to know what you’ve been trying to tell me about yourself for thirteen years.”

“I’m more than a little curious to learn what you’ve been trying to tell me.”  Holding out her hand an inch above Kara’s, Lena asked, “Ready?”

“Definitely.”

Their hands met, and instantly they understood the words that had been running through their minds for the past thirteen years and with greater volume for the past week.

Suddenly Kara understood Irish Gaelic as clearly as her own native tongue, and the words in her mind became clear. **_“She will be kin of the enemy of your family, of his blood even though she won’t know it.  Unacknowledged by her birth parent, and dismissed by her chosen parent, she will prove herself to be the best of them.  Fair of face, kind of heart, and generous of spirit, this genius will help to usher in a better world for all of mankind.  Find her, Kara Zor-El, and show her the unconditional love that she’s lacked and for which she is so deserving.  Find your soulmate.”_**

In turn, as she picked up fluency in Kryptonian, the words in her mind revealed themselves. **_“The last daughter of the House of El, she has lost much, suffered much, on her journey to you.  Trapped for years alone with her pain, her anger is great but not so great as her love or her hope.  A hero of this world, stronger and more powerful than most any that will ever walk on this planet, still, her heart is her greatest gift to humanity.  Find her, Lena Luthor, find her and cherish that heart.  Show her that she can trust to love without fear of loss.  Find your soulmate.”_**

Gasping, they linked their hands together as Kara pulled Lena closer.

 _“It’s you,”_ Kara said. _“It really is you.”_

 _“And it’s you.”_  Lena smiled.   _“And you speak Gaelic.”_

 _“And you speak Kryptonian,”_ Kara responded, pulling Lena in until their foreheads touched. _“It sounds so beautiful on your lips.”_

“So, I guess that worked,” Maggie said as she slid her arm around Alex's waist.  “I have no idea what either of them is saying.  What about you?”

“I’m pretty sure Lena is speaking Kryptonian.  Kara’s tried to teach me, but all I know are a few words.  The cadence is familiar though.”

Maggie nodded.  “So, a Super and a Luthor huh?  That’s nuts.”

“Maybe,” Alex agreed as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Maggie’s temple.  “El universo sabe lo que es mejor.”

With a nod, Maggie agreed, “The universe knows best.”


End file.
